


Two guys, one love story

by wickedrunks



Category: Marvel, SteveBucky - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrunks/pseuds/wickedrunks
Summary: Steve and Bucky got along pretty well, the two always hung out Bucky was always there when Steve needed him. There was one day where the two would see each other differently and that day was sooner than any of them wanted it to be.





	Two guys, one love story

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this story I have been thinking about writing a lot lately, it really isn't that good. soon it will get better i promise! i hope you guys enjoy. sometimes I'm gunna switch up the pov. its gunna start off with Bucky then my pov then Steve's or whatever mood I'm in. Just a quick heads up.

**When they met.**

 

I was walking down the street, it was casual for me. I usually walked for about an hour if I needed to get things out of my head. There really wasn't anything to do in my area in the middle of the day so I had music and my walk to keep me company. 

 

When I was making my way to this ally I noticed 3 guys standing above this one kid. The 3 guys didn't notice I was there, so I continued to walk over to get a better look. They were beating up one of the guys from up the block, I knew him. We talked once but that was it. I walked up and broke up the fight. "Hey, didn't anyone tell you to pick on someone your own size?" I said throwing the one guy to the ground. I helped the kid who was on the ground up, "Steve? Right?" He nodded "Yeah. Thanks for that." He said wiping the dirt that was on his pants. I nodded "No problem, pal, you just need to stay out of things like that or you're going to get seriously hurt." I said patting him on his back. 

"Yeah I know, they just like to pick on the smaller dudes I guess." He says looking down. He was quiet for a minute. "Bucky, right?" He said pointing at my chest. I nodded, "yeah but you can call me Buck, it really doesn't matter though." I said with a side smile. "Why don't we get outta here, this ally is starting to freak me out." Steve said starting to walk onto the sidewalk. "Yeah that's a great idea." I wrapped my hand around his shoulder and we headed out to the open streets. 

 

**Present day.**

Steve and I were driving around its what we usually did when we didn't have anything to do. He was acting a bit weird but I really didn't question it. "Hey Buck, I have something to tell you." Oh god I thought to myself. "I thought of this for a while, but was scared to even say anything." You pulled the car over and let him finish what he had to say. 

 

"So, I like you, I very much like you. If you don't that way towards me that is okay." He looked at you for a moment than back down at the floor. You could tell he was nervous, very nervous actually. You lifted his chin and gave him a soft smile. "I like you too, Steve. Why were you so nervous to tell me?" 

 

"Well, we are really close and I didn't want that coming between our friendship you know?" He said looking at me softly. "Hey nothing would ever come between our friendship you got that? I wont let it happen." I say giving him a soft hug. "Now why don't we head home and I'll cook some dinner." I said starting the car. He put on a smile and nodded. Steve and I lived with each other for a couple years now, ever since I got kicked out of my house. I offered to rent an apartment until we had money to move into a bigger house, but this apartment was big enough for both of us so we decided to make it our official home. 

 

We both pulled up to our apartment. The ride home was peaceful, Steve was bringing up memories we always laugh at and we laughed a lot. "Steve can you get the pans out while I wash this chicken off?" I say putting my apron on. "Sure. How many do we need?" He said looking for the pans. I always admired that he didn't argue with me when I asked him for help, he always was there. "Buck?" I was stuck in that though for a couple seconds. "Uh two please, a frying pan and just a regular one for the rice." He nodded and put them on the stove. 

 

A hour later we were done making the food. It took a little while because we kept fooling around and Steve kept distracting me with his foolishness, but it was finally done. I served dinner and it went pretty well.

We both shared funny stories and laughed a lot like we usually do. I sometimes wonder where I would be if I didn't meet Steve. I know Steve wondered that too. We were just two guys that didn't give a shit about anything only about each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, okay I know this was short for the first chapter but I'm glad I started this story or whatever I'm gunna call it. Hope you enjoy mwah!


End file.
